fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds Apart
|next = }}"Worlds Apart" is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Fringe. Synopsis Team members on both sides, including Olivia and Peter , continue to fight for a common cause, and there are shocking developments tied to the Cortexiphan children. Plot Several earthquakes strike simultaneously across the globe, at the same time and locations in both the prime and parallel universe. The combined Fringe teams agree that David Robert Jones is behind it, the quakes the result of stresses of bringing the two universes into synchronization so that he can collapse both of them. The teams also conclude that Jones has found a means, through the previous "experiment" in Westfield, Vermont (Welcome to Westfield), to ride out the destruction of both universes. The idea of shutting down the bridge created by the Machine is brought up, believing that the bridge is enabling Jones' plan. However, this is considered a last resort, as destroying the bridge will affect the healing of the singularities in the parallel universe, and will cut off each universe from the other. When a second simultaneous set of earthquakes occur, the parallel universe's version of Nick Lane (David Call) approaches Agent Lincoln Lee (Seth Gabel) of the prime universe, believing him to be the parallel universe's version of Lee. Lee feigns familiarity, learning that Nick had visions of being at the epicenter of the quake before it began. When Lee reports this to Olivia Dunham (Anna Torv) in the prime universe, she suddenly recalls her Cortexiphan trials including fellow subject Nick Lane, and with the team's help, identifies that other Cortexiphan subjects are the epicenter of these quakes, linking to their parallel universe versions to achieve synchronization. Believing that by taking in one of the Cortexiphan subjects they can stop the effects of another quake, a willing Lane from the parallel universe travels to the prime and is hooked to Walter's (John Noble) equipment. Olivia also hooks herself up, allowing her to communicate what she sees in Lane's mind. When the prime version of Lane attempts to get into the right position, Olivia is able to identify his location, and he is captured in time. However, despite disrupting the process for Lane, earthquakes continue across the world. Walter estimates that the next set of quakes will cause both universes to collapse. The captured Lane expresses his belief that the universes are at war wtih each other, and Jones is helping the prime universe to defeat the parallel one. Olivia tries to convince him of Jones' true intentions. Eventually, Lane agrees to show the Fringe team a location where he once met with Jones. The team raids the site but find nothing; meanwhile, Lane escapes custody using his abilities. With only hours left until the next set of quakes, as projected by a watch that Lane was wearing, plans are made to shut down the bridge before this time runs out. Walter and Walternate (Noble) start the Machine equipment to overload, which will take several minutes, after which they can pull the power and deactivate the Machine. Lee states to Peter (Joshua Jackson) that he will be staying in the parallel universe, where he feels at home, reflecting a previous conversation Peter had with Lee about staying with Olivia in the prime universe. Walter and Walternate have a heartfelt discussion over Peter, and Walter expresses concern that if the bridge disappears, so will Peter. The other Fringe members say their goodbyes to their counterparts. Eventually, the Machine is overloaded and deactivated, and the parallel universe aspects of the room disappear; Walter is pleased to see Peter remains, and says that he will miss their counterparts from the parallel universe. Notable Quotes Walternate: "The universe is change. Our life is what our thoughts make it." Walter: Marcus Aurelius. Walternate: Philosopher-king. Who survived war and spent the rest of his life working for the betterment of his people. Perhaps we will too. Walter: We'll see. Olivia: I knew Nick when we were kids. We shared an emotional bond. I'm hoping that through you we may be able to reconnect and find him. Nick: And this makes perfect sense to all of you? Lincoln: I find it's best if you just go with it. Bolivia: You know, there's a lot of things about you that I wish I had. There's a lot of things about you that I admire. Olivia: That's funny. I was about to say the same thing about you. Notes *The Observer can be seen in Sydney near Sally Clark before she triggers the earthquake. *Bolivia saying that since her universe started to heal she looks up trying to see a rainbow might be a reference to Noah's Arc story in which after the end of the rain god puts the rainbow as a pact for not destroying the world Cypher Category:Season Four Episodes